The Second Lavender
Story After some new gods decide to test their powers, they created an unstable universe that they lazily named "The Universe Similar To Other Universes." and left a few rulers and planets before leaving their failed galaxy behind in utter shame. The planets were also based off of other planets, (although having differences) so they also got lazy names such as "The Planet Similar To The Sun" And "The Planet Similar To The Moon." and so on. The first generations of people and rulers were identical, since cloning was a very well known and well overused gift despite the kings and rulers having the power to create life without use of getting intimate. Years and years and ENDLESS years later, Lavender, a young teenager, is announced to become the new ruler in line, but she is unsatisfied with the other planets and kingdoms around her. She challenges herself to destroy as many kingdoms as she can instead of making peace with them, only accompanied with a childhood friend, named Lily (who secretly wishes to sabotage her, which fails constantly). The army of the kingdom of The Planet Similar To The Moon, the close by neighboring planet and kingdom of The Planet Similar To The Sun, decides to follow her to try and convince her to choose mercy instead, In fear that she'll start a war with stronger kingdoms resulting in galaxy-wide destruction and war. All of their attempts to reason with Lavender are taken as a joke thus far, and the people of her kingdom begin to have doubt of her and her responsibility as future leader. Meanwhile, the kingdom of The Planet Similar To The Moon hires a new recruit named Chamomile, A teenage dreamboat that was said to be based off of something the gods saw in an old VCR tape they stole from another universe. The army's reason for hiring Chamomile is because as their kingdom's next in line leader, they think Chamomile can make peace with Lavender just as their last cloned generation solved a similar problem. This starts to work as planned, as Chamomile can stand closer to Lavender than any other person in the moon's kingdom, and she doesn't seem to have any real grudge against him. As time goes by, the army of the moon planet gets impatient with Lavender and tries to destroy her and her spaceship, but this only results in Lily's death. After Chamomile's guilt leads him to respecting and leaving gifts at Lily's grave, Lavender finally starts to open up to him, and the two become secret friends. Chamomile tells nothing about this to his co-workers, which just leads to them trying to gun down Lavender again next time without Chamomile's knowledge. It works, but Chamomile leaves immediately to nurse Lavender back to health and leaves the army. Lavender is surprisingly welcoming of his support and help, and she moves in with him. as the two grow up, they help each other rule their kingdoms together. Lavender learns how to use mercy, and Chamomile learns how to property lead an army and defend himself. They both grow up to be kind and respectable leaders, but not many people fully respect Lavender due to her old destructive ways. This doesn't help when Lavender finds a group of demons using magic they weren't allowed to, and after a few warnings she curses the groups to never use any sort of magic again. The Arthurs Chamomile and Lavender promise to marry after fully developing their worlds, in which they start development by creating new soldiers themselves with magic, a deed that hasn't been done thus far by any other known worlds around them. Different rulers have different magic based on which worlds they rule, and Chamomile's first soldier is made with moon dust and magic. (two simple things so nothing gets too chaotic for their first creation.) This creation is named Arthur, and he's known as a success. He's polite, short, and smart, and though he has a few flaws Chamomile and Lavender are confident he'll be loyal and good enough to clone for a full army. Over time, Lavender remembers Lily's words and wishes of wanting Lavender to finally create something herself for when royalty was granted to them. She brings this up to Chamomile, in which he agrees she should use her magic this time. She chooses to use Dragon DNA, moon dust, and her own magic of the sun. The announce him to be the brother of Arthur, and since he comes out as a bigger, stronger, and a more gentleman-ly success, they announce him to be "Arthur The Second." Arthur The First respects and loves his younger brother, In which The Second returns with the same feelings back, and the two have an inseparable bond. The two have a strong love and respect for their creators as well, though Arthur The Second strays away from Chamomile and stays attached more closely to Lavender. The two spend tons of time with each other, and if seen by any new passerby, it would look like the two could have been lovers. This starts to worry Chamomile as The Second seems too attached to Lavender, and it's soon decided The Second would not be cloned as his brother would. The two commanders would also be married as they promised from the start of their creating. The Second starts to slowly become left out from the group, and loses his close bond with his brother. After hearing of the marriage promised, he's heartbroken and decides he wants Lavender to himself. He becomes rebellious and constantly angry, and loses all what made him successful. The others get concerned and try to plan what they do about this, and when Chamomile, Lavender, and The First travel by spaceship to get to the commanders honeymoon, they hadn't noticed who also crept on when they weren't aware. Chamomile hears humming creepily going on from the controls of the ship, to find The Second. As soon as they meet eyes, The Second Smashes and Burns the controls in a specific pattern in attempts to kill his brother and Chamomile in the crash, but when they all awake from the rubble after crashing on an unknown planet, the only one found dead is Lavender. The heartbroken three have no time to interact as the Arthurs are quickly kidnapped by residents of the planet they crashed on, and Chamomile, faking death, manages to escape and find his way back home to plan on how to get The First back. The brothers are totally turned against each other and forced to work for their kidnappers, who were rejects from a star making factory. The Second agrees to fill in paperwork for his kidnappers, where the first is forced to do any chores around the building. Apart from his grief, The Second doesn't mind working at all since he's lost any other hope of what to do with his life. He's labeled as a well known terrorist at home now, and he's lost the love of his life. Though his grief does affect his work and at some point causes him to turn on the people he works for in a blind, destructive rage, and with their magic, they curse The Second to be trapped inside of his brothers mind. The Second, still cursed with his own rage, breaks through some of the curse and is able to constantly take control of his brothers body. The First, terrified and in a panic, almost smashes his head on a mirror. He goes through it instead, and learns he has the power to use mirrors like portals. When Chamomile goes back, they escape with this newly discovered power. Chamomile leaves The First at home to use the magical technology they have to separate The Second again, and after this works, the two confront each other. Even though The First is enraged, but it's nothing compared to his sadness and how much he just wants to be a proper family with his brother again. The Second, buried in sadness of Lavender's death and guilt of causing it, takes her old coat to wear and remind him of his greatest mistake. He doesn't take his anger out on anyone this time, and tells The First to leave him alone for the rest of his life, thinking there is no way for them to live normally again. The Second leaves after this despite his brother yelling in grief for him to come back, and travels to a different planet to live alone. The kingdom of The Planet Similar to the moon is distraught, and Chamomile grows more anger issues and certainly isn't in his top prime anymore, in which he orders others to look after his world while The First and him can have some time alone so the stress doesn't build up for them. Years past, with nothing new. Lord's Arrival For years after the event of Lavender's death, The Planet Similar to the sun was torn. No-one in the royal community had the heart to search for the new leader of the planet, although the normal residents either did feel upset but understood it was time to move on, or celebrated because they hated her. The royal community almost had a revolution put against them because of this, but after checking, they learned that Lavender did indeed have a son, unknown to all at that time. Unfortunately, he was nowhere to be found. The world was shocked to know that Lord, a demon who illegally used Lavender's powers years ago to create his own wings, would be the best next leader in mind. Though instead of being called a "leader" or a "king" or even "commander", he would only to answer if called by his name; Lord. As soon as he was in power he called among his people and army to travel and hunt The Second and bring him back alive, for reasons he wanted to keep private. The First, overhearing the news and still having an attachment for his brother, had a gut feeling in his heart that this was a perfect reason to reunite, and since the brother's magic and life was connected, he never found it hard to find him. Chamomile warned this would be a bad idea, but The First went anyways. After hours of looking, The First discovered that his brother now lived in a lonely old house. After knocking on the door and reuniting again for the first time in years, there was a sparkle in The Second's eye that told The First he was happy to see him again, but the door was slammed in his face. The First didn't quit, and day after day, he came back to knock at the door. This starts to work as planned, as The First can get a longer conversation at the door every day, longer than other person to approach his door, and he doesn't seem to have any real grudge against him anymore. Soon The First started to make food for The Second, and time after time, they soon started eating together inside.The First learned that his brother was now a shut in. If it wasn't for his constant sweating and moving around he would has probably been obese by now due to his over-eating, and he also manged to find himself a job as a singer. After months went by, The First was confident enough to tell The Second about Lord and the latest order he sent out, and how it would be a dangerous idea to not do anything about it. After a few weeks The Second felt comfortable enough to face Lord, in which; Lord wanted to thank him for helping him be in power. This gave The Second mixed feelings, but Lord continued to talk and wanted him to work as an assistant. When The Second went to deny, Lord made it an order.